konjikinogashfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 18
Chase! London's Breast Groping Demon '(追え! ロンドンのチチもげ魔, ''Oe! Rondon no Chichi Mogema) is the 18th episode of the '''Konjiki no Gash Bell!! Anime. This episode first aired in Japan on August 10, 2003. Overview Kiyomaro and Gash have finally arrived in England and are off to meet up with Kiyomaro's father at the university he teaches at. On the way however, they unexpectedly run into Canchome, a demon child they had met with once before. Canchome explains to Kiyomaro and Gash that he's in desperate need of their help in finding Folgore who had suddenly gone missing just before one of his concerts. Using Gash's ability to track down Folgore's scent, the three of them go on a wild chase around London in hopes of finding Folgore. Plot As they fly to England, Kiyomaro 'reflects on how it's been one year since he had seen his 'father and he has many things he wants to ask him about Gash. While on the plane, Kiyomaro overhears Gash's excitement as he looks out the window to see how far above the ground they are. Just then however, Gash is seen attempting to open the plane's window. Before Gash tries to break through the window by running into it, Kiyomaro shields the window with his body to put an end to Gash's near-disastrous mishaps. When Gash and Kiyomaro land in London, they quickly head off to meet with Kiyomaro's father. Not too long after them in the airport, Umagon is seen arriving on the luggage conveyor belt and also leaves to wander around London. As Kiyomaro and Gash wander the streets of London, they soon notice a large crowd in front of them. When looking up to find the source of this commotion, Kiyomaro discovers a large billboard advertising Folgore's 'London concert. He immediately remembers Folgore from the last time they had met back in 'Japan since he too is also a bookkeeper 'like him. As he thinks on this situation more, Kiyomaro realizes that if Folgore is here in London, then this would mean his 'demon 'partner, 'Canchome, is also here with him. Just as expected, as Kiyomaro looks behind him, Canchome is standing not too far from him but too distracted enjoying his lolipop to notice him. Not wanting to get Canchome's attention, Kiyomaro quietly suggests to Gash that they need to leave right away. Gash, not initially hearing Kiyomaro well among the screaming fans, speaks up loudly to ask Kiyomaro to repeat what he had just said. Canchome ends up hearing this and instantly recognizes Gash and Kiyomaro and suspects that they're back for a rematch against them. Not wanting to get involved in another battle with him, Kiyomaro grabs Gash and bolts from the scene. As they run off, Canchome follows not too far behind them trying to get their attention as he has something very important to talk to them about and begs them to stop and listen to what he has to say. Reluctantly, Kiyomaro stops running and decides to humor Canchome's request to talk. Now inside Folgore's dressing room, Canchome provides Kiyomaro and Gash lactic acid bacteria drinks for them to enjoy. Kiyomaro, only concerned with getting to the bottom of things, asks Canchome what was it he wanted to speak to them about. Not listening at first, Canchome ends up playing one of Folgore's movies for them. Kiyomaro, not too impressed with what he saw unlike Gash and Canchome, asks again what was it Canchome wanted to speak to him about. It is then when Canchome finally reveals that Folgore had apparently gone missing just an hour before his concert is set to begin. After telling them this, Canchome then asks Kiyomaro and Gash if they would be willing to help him find him to which Kiyomaro initially responds Canchome can do that on his own. In response, Canchome explains he can't do much without Folgore around. Kiyomaro sympathizes with this as he remembers that demons are unable to even fight without a bookkeeper present. As an attempt to convince Kiyomaro to help him, Canchome once again offers more lactic acid bacteria drinks for him to enjoy. While this doesn't convince Kiyomaro any more, it did end up getting Gash's attention as he helps himself to multiple drinks. Seeing as nothing is going anywhere, Kiyomaro tries to leave with Gash only to end up being stopped by Canchome who begs them to help him find Folgore. Gash also ends up trying to plead with Kiyomaro to help find Folgore as he explains he would also go to extreme lengths to find Kiyomaro if he had disappeared too. This ends up being satisfactory enough for Kiyomaro as he finally agrees to help out. Using Folgore's signed merchandise, Gash uses his keen sense of smell to identify and follow Folgore's scent. As Gash follows where Folgore's scent leads him, he suddenly catches Suzume's 'scent. While in disbelief at first and not too long after hearing this, Suzume appears just beside Kiyomaro's group in a London tour bus. It becomes apparent as Kiyomaro speaks with her however that she's very convinced that she's in Hong Kong and figures that she somehow managed to get lost ever since she had won the vacation raffle back home. As Suzume's bus pulls away, Kiyomaro, Gash, and Canchome return to trying to find Folgore. As the long search continues, Gash ends up getting distracted by his obvious hunger. The search for Folgore comes to a brief halt as Canchome is unwilling to share any of his snacks with Gash in order to help him continue. Luckily for Gash, he notices a yellowtail fish swimming in the river below the bridge they're standing on. Wasting no time, Gash jumps into the water to claim his meal. At the same time nearby, 'Megumi is in the middle of a photo-shoot for a magazine before she and Tio notice the commotion in the river right by them. As Gash comes out of the river with a large yellowtail fish to snack on, Canchome finds himself also craving Gash's catch. When offered to enjoy some of the fish by Gash, Canchome declines this and insists he's able to catch one on his own. As Canchome jumps into the river, Kiyomaro and Gash's attention turn to Megumi and Tio who greet them from above. As the two pairs catch up on what they've been doing in England, Tio ends up suggesting that they should all take a photo together. After they had taken a photo together, Kiyomaro suddenly remembers Canchome, who barley avoided drowning when he had attempted to catch a fish. When Canchome is finally back up again, he reminds Kiyomaro about their task at hand of finding Folgore and they soon get back to work on finding him. Meanwhile back in the middle of London, Suzume wanders around the city wondering where Kiyomaro and Gash had went off to. As she walks around, Umagon strolls just by her and Suzume ends up being distracted by him. This causes her to end up running into a pole and falling hard on her rear. Suddenly, Folgore appears and checks up on Suzume as he had seen her take the fall. Back in downtown, Gash, Kiyomaro, and Canchome continue following Folgore's scent before Gash points out the scent leads directly into a local candy shop. Inside the shop, Kiyomaro speaks with the female cashier who tells him that Folgore was there just a short while ago and had apparently bought lots of sweets from her. The cashier also adds that Folgore had also grabbed her chest before he left. At a flower shop, the female cashier there also tells Kiyomaro that Folgore had just been there as well and bought alot of flowers from her. Similar to the last store as well, the cashier also adds that Folgore squeezed her breasts before he left too. Now at a toy store, the female employee there explains that Folgore had bought ten Radio Controlled Folgore toys just a short time ago. Once again similar to the other stories, the employee mentions how he had squeezed her bottom before he left. When Canchome and Gash finally notice Kiyomaro after having been distracted playing with one of Folgore's toys, Kiyomaro, furious, confronts Canchome to ask him if Folgore had said anything to him before he disappeared. After pausing for a moment, Canchome admits to Kiyomaro that Folgore had mentioned he was going to see a girl that day. Now in a bigger rush to find him, Kiyomaro and Gash dash off in order to confront Folgore for having wasted their time chasing him all over town only to find out he left Canchome to meet and flirt with various women. As Kiyomaro and Canchome follow where Gash leads them to next, they soon find themselves standing in-front of a hospital where Folgore's scent had lead them to. Although Canchome worries Folgore may have ended up there due to suddenly getting hurt, Kiyomaro suspects he's there just to flirt with the nurses. In the hospital, Kiyomaro heads upstairs in the hospital to look for Folgore while Gash and Canchome remain on the lower floors to look for him as well. Just as Kiyomaro was hoping for, he manages to find Folgore on one of the upper floors of the hospital but unexpected to him however was the fact that Suzume was there with Folgore as well. Already assuming the worse, Kiyomaro asks Suzume if Folgore had done anything to her to which she mentions her bottom to Kiyomaro with no prior context about what had happened with her earlier. This causes Kiyomaro to become even more upset with Folgore as he then accuses him of inappropriately touching Suzume by her bottom. While Folgore tries to deny this, Kiyomaro attempts to grab him but Folgore manages to move away in time. He then tries to escape through the hospital window but as he leaps out, he forgets that this was the third floor of the building and ends up falling into a fountain below. Canchome and Gash end up finding Folgore as they see him fall from the third floor. Now outside, Kiyomaro chases after Folgore and both Gash and Canchome follow him as well. As they're running, Canchome questions Folgore about why had he left just before his concert will start to which Folgore says he has something even more important to do before it. Kiyomaro then speaks up to claim that groping women in the hospital was more important than his concert to which Folgore also denies ever doing. When Kiyomaro brings up the fact he had done so to the women in the various shops he went to, Folgore admits to such and ends up being struck by Kiyomaro casting [[zakeru|'Zakeru']] at him. Folgore then collapses into some nearby bushes but manages to sneak away as Kiyomaro, Gash, and Canchome try to find where he had landed. As Folgore gets away, Folgore remembers he has to hurry to where he has to go to. He then pulls out a letter from his pocket and reflects on how a very important girl is waiting for him. Back inside the hospital again as Gash follows Folgore's scent, Kiyomaro talks to Canchome about how there's no need to worry about Folgore considering the fact he seems to care alot more about girls than him. As they arrive on the next hospital floor, Gash informs Kiyomaro that Folgore's scent is coming from one of the rooms on that floor. Kiyomaro then sees Suzume standing just outside of a hospital room door and walks over to her. Kiyomaro's attention is then caught by chatter coming from children inside the room. In the room, the children are all excited to see Folgore as he hands out toys, candy, and flowers to each of them. As he sees Folgore hand out these gifts, Kiyomaro remembers how he was told at the various shops he had stopped at how Folgore had bought large amounts of gifts from each of them and realizes then that these gifts were all for the children in this hospital room. As Kiyomaro continues to watch from outside the room, he sees Folgore approach one particular girl who he thanks for writing him a letter asking him to come visit and then personally hands to her a special bouquet of flowers. Seeing this makes Kiyomaro realize that the girl Canchome had mentioned Folgore was going to see was actually this child who was a young fan of his who wanted to be able to see him. Now fulfilling the request from the letter, Folgore then proceeds to do a special concert performance for these children who all cheer for him and join him in song. Feeling alot better after learning the truth about everything, Kiyomaro decides it's best for them to quietly leave. As Kiyomaro starts to walk away, Folgore stops him and offers for him to stay and watch his concert. Kiyomaro politely declines this as he's already enjoyed watching Folgore's performance just then. Before he leaves, Kiyomaro's last words to him is telling him to make sure he makes it to the end of the battle. Hearing this, Folgore swears to Kiyomaro he'll protect Canchome to the very end. As Canchome asks Folgore once again about his concert later worrying that Folgore will be late, Folgore responds that his fans wouldn't mind waiting for him just a little longer. Outside, Kiyomaro, Suzume, and Gash walk around town feeling glad to have seen Folgore's act of kindness. While Kiyomaro announces that the plan now is to head out and meet with his father, a young boy, Seccoro, quietly approaches the group from behind and quickly snatches Kiyomaro's luggage. Noticing this, Kiyomaro and Gash waste no time to chase after him. Features Characters by Appearance Locations * England (Debut) ** London (Debut) *** Candy Shop (Debut) *** Flower Shop (Debut) *** Toy Store (Debut) *** Hospital (Debut) * Japan (Flashback) ** Mochinoki City (Flashback) *** Bridge (Flashback) *** Takamine Residence (Flashback) **** Kiyomaro's Room (Flashback) *** Children's Park (Flashback) *** Abandoned Property Buildings (Flashback) *** Elementary School (Flashback) *** Water Storage Facility (Flashback) *** Concert Stadium (Flashback) *** Mochinoki Harbor (Flashback) **** Mochinoki Port No.8 Warehouse (Flashback) Spells by Appearance * Zakeru Manga & Anime Differences * Starting after episode 9 of the anime series, the order of anime and manga events begin to differ and do not return back on track with each other until episode episode 19. * The order of events between the manga and anime contrast significantly with each other during this point in time in the series as Kiyomaro and Gash just arrive in England. In the manga, the search for Folgore is one of the last things Kiyomaro and Gash end up doing while in England. In addition, one of the first things happen for them as they just arrive in London is having one of their bags stolen. In the anime, finding Folgore ends up being one of the first things they end up doing and at the end of it all on the same day they end up having one of their bags stolen as well. ** Gash stopping to catch fish also happens before he and Kiyomaro run into Canchome. In the anime, Gash stops to catch fish during their search for Folgore. * All appearances Suzume and Umagon have in this episode is entirely filler as neither of them have any involvement during these events in the manga. ** Suzume in particular is never seen in England at any point in the manga and has no involvement in any events that transpire there. *** This similarly applies for Megumi and Tio who, in the manga, had already been to England for Megumi's photo-shoot and returned before Kiyomaro and Gash ever left for England. In the anime, Kiyomaro and Gash end up meeting them during Megumi's photo-shoot. * When first noticing Canchome, Kiyomaro originally just plans to pretend he never saw him until Canchome ends up approaching him first. In the anime, while Canchome's back is completely turned to them, Kiyomaro quietly tells Gash that they should leave only to have Gash accidentally get Canchome's attention when he speaks up loudly. * While watching one of Folgore's movies, in the manga, one scene in the movie depicts Folgore being briefly shirtless. * In the manga, Gash uses one of Folgore's shirts to use to track down his scent around town. In the anime, Gash is given various autographed Folgore merchandise to use to track his scent. * In the manga, Folgore is seen speaking with one of the nurses before he ends up being tossed out the window and beaten up by various nurses after Kiyomaro openly accuses him of being a breast-fondling fiend. Folgore manages to get away from Kiyomaro and the nurses as he quietly sneaks off during the commotion. In the anime, Folgore is seen with Suzume in the hospital and ends up jumping out the third floor window when Kiyomaro is about to attack him. Folgore manages to get away when he ends up in a bush after being struck by zakeru. * As Gash and Canchome look for Folgore on the lower floors of the hospital, they're originally seen speaking with one of the patients nearby a window about Folgore's whereabouts before they end up seeing Folgore fall from the third floor. In the anime, this patient does not make any appearance but Gash and Canchome can still be seen looking around on the lower floor. Censorship & Other Localization Differences *This episode features various moments in which numerous scenes that were originally intended to remain silent from any character dialogue ended up being dubbed over in the VIZ localizaiton. The scenes in question include Folgore's dressing room, when Gash and Kiyomaro arriving and wandering around in London, Canchome eating his lollipop, and multiple parts from Folgore's movie. *In a large billboard featuring Folgore, he was originally depicted holding a ball in one hand that resembles a breast which then ended up being censored over in the VIZ localization. *When Canchome brings Kiyomaro and Gash into Folgore's dressing room, he offers them lactic acid drinks for them to enjoy. In the VIZ localization, these drinks, despite their appearance, are referred to as Folgore-brand soda. *In Folgore's movie, the guns that fire at Folgore was edited to have laser shooting sound effects and the firing of bullets was also slowed down and re-colored over to make the blasts resemble more like laser beams. *As Megumi is in the middle of her photo-shoot, one of her songs ("Happy Tomorrow☆") plays in the background. In the VIZ localization, this song was removed and the scene itself ended up being dubbed over instead. *As Suzume wanders around London with a brochure in hand, she originally monologues to herself wondering where Gash and Kiyomaro had went off to. In the VIZ localization, she simply reads aloud a section from her Hong Kong tour guide book. *Original mentions by the various female employees as to how Folgore had grouped them was changed to them talking about how he flirted with each of them. **In a scene where Kiyomaro speaks with the toy shop employee, a scene showing an upward shot of her rear was removed. *As Kiyomaro, Gash, and Canchome run through town, all dialogue of Kiyomaro calling Folgore a perverted groper was changed. *When confronting Folgore in the hospital, Kiyomaro originally accuses him of having groped Suzume when Suzume, out of context to Kiyomaro, had mentioned her bottom when asked if Folgore did anything to her. In the VIZ localization, this was changed to Kiyomaro becoming frustrated when Suzume and Folgore discuss if Kiyomaro has a crush on Suzume and if he's just being shy about it. *When performing for the children in the hospital, Folgore originally says to the kids that hearing his song will help their illnesses go away. This was never mentioned in the English dub of this episode Trivia * In the English dubbing of this episode, as Canchome can be heard singing part of the song Lollipop as he eats away at his lollipop. * In the English dubbing of this episode, when answering Kiyomaro's question about what had Folgore told him before he had disappeared, Canchome makes a reference to Alice in Wonderland as he replies saying, "he was late for a very important date." Category:Koniki no Gash Bell!! Category:Anime Category:Anime Episodes Category:England Arc